School Dayz
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: Ok i know someone already used my title, and i apologize for copying it. This fic is about the g-boys kids. Doesn't that say it all!
1. The First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, wish I did, but don't. Please don't sue me.

Here is a key for the characters in this story.

Caitlin (Peacecraft) Yuy: age 8, grade 3, birthday, Aug.13

Jessica Maxwell: age 9, grade 4, birthday, Oct. 20(Parents-Duo + Hilde)

Tiegen Barton (he is Trowa's adopted son): age 10, grade 5, birthday, Aug. 23

Sara and Sam Winner: age 9, grade 4, birthday, May. 5 Sara and Sam are a boy girl set of twins. (Parents-Quatre + Dorothy)

Chang Aiji, also known as AJ: age 8, grade 3, birthday, Feb. 17 (Parents-Wufei + Sally

There you have it. My character key. Now please enjoy School Dayz, part 1

The first day of school.

Caitlin watched her mother and father drive away from the schoolyard. Why do I have to go to school, she thought bitterly. She went into the old building and made her way to the office. As she wandered down the hall, she smashed into a girl wearing all black. The girl had a long, dark brown, braid and deep bluish- purple eyes.

" Oh, sorry! " The girl cried running away.

" Hn. " Caitlin walked into the office and handed over the registration papers. 

As soon as the secretary saw her, she knew what was coming.

" Caitlin Yuy! Its good to have you at our school. How is your mother doing? "

" Shes fine. May I go to my classroom now? " Caitlin asked impatiently.

Yes, of course. " The lady pointed the direction down the hall, and Caitlin left to start her new school.

For an eight-year-old, Caitlin was very mature. It ran in the family. Caitlin has light brown, medium length, strait hair. Her eyes are a dark blue color. Her attitude…well she takes after Heero for sure.

***

AJ sat silently at his desk. He couldn't wait for school to end, even though it had just started. His father was going to teach him some more martial arts. As he sat trying to remember the moves he had learned over the summer, the classroom door opened and a girl of about seven or eight walked in.

" Ah, Miss Yuy, how nice to have you at the school. Please the seat next to AJ. " The teacher said pointing at him.

Hm, he thought semi-interested, a new girl. As the girl sat down next to him, he started to introduce himself, but the teacher started the lesson. At break, AJ jumped up and went to find her. He found her outside, leaning against a wall.

" Hi, I'm Chang Aiji, but everyone calls me AJ. " He told her, but she totally ignored him.

" I'm Caitlin Yuy. " She stated flatly.

" Oh yeah, your moms really famous. "

" So. "

AJ sighed, then got an idea. He pulled a bag of oreos out of his pocket and hand them to her. She gave him a funny look, but then her eyes softened a little.

" Thanks. "

" Hey AJ, got yourself a crush on the new girl? "

AJ whirled around, his eyes flashing with anger. The boy who made the comment stopped laughing.

" Hey, you…you know I was only kiddin' right? " 

AJ went after him. Caitlin's expression didn't change until AJ hit the kid in the face. She started to laugh after that.

***

Jessica watched AJ beat up yet another kid. She sighed and went over to see the new girl he had left behind.

" Hi! " She called.

The other girl looked up startled.

" You're the one who ran into me in the hall. "

" Nice to meet you too. " Jessica answered sarcastically.

" Sorry, my names Caitlin Yuy, whats yours? "

" Me, " Jessica asked pulling on her braid, " I'm Jessica Maxwell. "

Jessica glanced over at AJ again. The teachers had finally caught up with him and were dragging him away.

She snickered, " Was AJ pickin' on you? "

" No, he gave me his oreos. "

Jessica burst out laughing. " He gave you his oreos! "

" Yeah, way do you sound so surprised? " Caitlin asked suspiciously.

" Um, never mind. "

***

" Come on Sam! " His twin sister called back at him.

The two blonde hair, blue eyed children were new to the school.

" I'm gonna stay out here Sara! " He yelled to her.

" What! Why? " She stopped running and turned around.

" Because, I'd like to meet some friends here, unlike you. " He told her angrily. She was always bossing him around.

" Whats that supposed to mean? " She challenged.

The two Winner twins began to argue in the middle of the schoolyard. The bell suddenly rang and Sara turned and marched into the school without saying a word.

" Your sister is awful mean to you, " someone commented from behind him, " how can you stand her? "

Sam turned to see a tall boy with chestnut brown hair, that fell over his serious brown eyes (not like Trowa's, more like Quatre's).

" My name is Teigen, I'm geussing your Sam Winner. "

" Yeah. " Sam sighed, he couldn't stand Sara sometimes.

" We better go to class, I'll see ya at lunch time. " Teigen called running off.

***

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Jessica jumped up to leave.

" Jessica. " Called the teacher sternly.

She winced, " busted. " she muttered walking back to the teacher.

" Jessica, I'm disappointed in you. You did very well last year, whats going on with you this year? "

" So! "

" Jessica! You are being very disrespectful. For that, you are in charge of showing the two new children around our school. "

" No! I want to go to lunch! " She cried.

" You heard me. " The teacher warned.

" No! "

" Fine, you have an after school detention. "

" Great I get to spend the afternoon with AJ. " She muttered as the teacher walked away.

***

Sam looked around for Tiegen.

" Hey Sam, over here! " Teigen called from a table.

He started to go over to him, but his sister jumped in front of him with a very bored looking girl by her side.

" Daddy said we had to stay together, " she cried, grinning at him evily, " and, the teacher said we had to follow around Jessica! "

Teigen came over to see what was going on.

" Why don't you all come sit at the table. " He suggested.

Jessica watched Teigen. Hes kinda cute, she thought giggling.

Suddenly Caitlin and AJ came through the cafeteria doors.

" I can't believe you did that, you got a detention for it too! " AJ practically shouted.

He was so busy talking to Caitlin, that he crashed into Sara.

" YOU PUSHED ME! " She shouted at him.

" Opps, sorry. " He apoligized and started to walk away.

Sam shoved him back, " you hurt my sister! "

" I didn't mean to! "

Sam was about to hit him, when Teigen stepped in.

" Don't pick on the little kids Sam. "

Sam whirled around and hit Teigen in the face. The two boys started fight in the center of the group of childern. The teachers finally got the two boys separated and taken to the office.

" Wait till daddy finds out! " Sara said gleefully.

Sara and Jessica went and sat down. They talked so much, it was amazing they knew what the other was saying. Caitlin and AJ went and sat down with them. Suddenly Sara jumped up and shouted at Caitlin.

" Your family is not richer then mine! " She yelled.

Caitlin stood up and used the famous Yuy glare of death.

I didn't say anything, but, that's not true, my family is richer than yours. "

" Nah-uh! "

" Yeah-uh! "

The whole cafeteria jumped up and sided with one girl or the other. Most of them sided with Caitlin.

Caitlin gave Sara a smug look, but Sara just grinned back at her. She picked up her chocolate pudding and threw it at Caitlin. Caitlin ducked and it hit someone else. This attack started an all out food fight. Sara got caught in the middle but the other three stayed on the edges. When the teachers broke it up and asked who started it, all fingers pointed at Sara.

" Traitors! " She yelled as the teachers took her to the office.

" Well, " said Jessica happily, " at least I'll have some company after school. "

Authors note: So… is that the way you would picture the g-boys kids if they all ended up at the same school. In my next part I'll tell you what happens while they are in detention.

All six kids: Detention!

Bara: What do you expect?

Jessica: * mutters under breath* You are an evil writer.

Bara: I heard that! * chases Jessica out with a ruler *

Jessica: Help! Child abuse!


	2. Detention

Place usual disclaimer here.

Author's note: I'm really sorry it took so long to get this part out. School sucks. Anyway, hope everyone likes this part.

School Dayz Part 2 - Detention

Jessica trudged into the room with a glum face. The others were all there. Caitlin, AJ and Tiegen were talking quietly in one corner, Sara and Sam were arguing in another. The six kids had all ended up in detention on the first day of school (big surprise there! Hm, the G-boys kids stuck in the same room for an hour. * shudders * Scary!) Jessica sighed and flopped into a chair.

A teacher came in and glared at them. She suddenly smiled.

" I hate detention as much as you do, if your quiet you can talk and what not, just don't make a lot of noise. " With that said, she sat down and began to read.

Tiegen called to Jessica, " Come sit with us! "

Eventually the six of them were sitting in a circle.

" So, " Sara started not liking the quiet.

" Do you like the circus? " Tiegen suddenly asked.

" Yeah! " Everyone answered except for Caitlin.

" I live at the circus with my step-dad and his sister, maybe you can come over to see a show sometime. " He offered.

" Wheres your real dad, and what about your mom? " Caitlin spoke up.

" I dunno. I never met them. I'm adopted. " He explained.

Oh . . . " She sat thinking.

" I love secrets, " Sara announced, " we should all tell a secret. "

" I have one! " Jessica called out.

" Like what? "

" See my hair, its identical to my daddies, braid and all. "

" That's nothin' " Caitlin told them proudly, " my dad is teachin' me to use a gun." 

AJ turned to her with wide eyes, " Is that why you brought a gun to school? "

Everyone turned to her amazed.

" You brought a gun to school? " Sam asked shocked, " My dad said fighting is bad. "

" So did my mom, but my dad is teachin' me anyway. " Caitlin explained.

" Well my mom is teaching me fencing. " Sara boasted.

Sam looked surprised, " but what if dad finds out? "

Sara just laughed, which started another fight between the two. The four other kids continued to talk.

" So AJ, whats one of your secrets? " Tiegen questioned.

" I have no secrets. " He answered seriously.

" I know one he has! " Jessica announced grinning evily, " He has a crush on Caitlin! Ah, hahahahaha! " She almost fell off her chair she was laughing so hard.

AJ gave her a death glare and would have hit her, except she was a girl. Caitlin on the other hand had no problem banging Jessica on the head.

" Oww! What did ya do that for? " She whined rubbing her head.

" Hn. "

Sara and Sam had finished their argument or rather Sara had finished it by pushing Sam off his chair.

" I'm gonna tell! " He cried.

" No ya won't, cause you know daddy doesn't like tattle-tales. "

Sam just stuck his tongue out at her.

" Hey, Sam never told a secret. " Sara told them smugly.

" Yeah . . . " Everyone turned their attention to Sam.

He started to blush, " I have no secrets that Sara doesn't know. "

Liar! " Sara shouted, they were about to start fighting again, but Tiegen split them up.

" If Sam doesn't wanna tell a secret, he doesn't have to. "

" Sara talks to her stuffed animals! " Sam blurted.

" Arghh! " She started to chase him around the classroom.

The teacher looked up and yelled at them.

" Sit down and be quiet, you only have a little longer in here. "

The two stopped, startled at being shouted at. All the kids scrambled around and sat in different desks across the room. They were quiet for about ten minutes, but Jessica started to hiccup.

" Sorr-hic! " She tried to apologize.

Sara started to giggle so Caitlin started to giggle. With the girls giggling, it was hard for the guys to keep straight faces. Soon they were all laughing their heads off.

" Hahahah-hic! " Jessica stopped laughing and looked at Sara.

" Hic! "

They both started laughing again.

Tiegen spoke up, " This is the most fun I've ever had in detention, we should do this more often! "

Author's note: Well there you have it, part two, finally. By the way, I got a review saying my characters names weren't very creative, the reason is the characters are all named after my friends, except for AJ.

AJ: Why wasn't I named after one of your friends?

Bara: Because you would have been a girl. ^ _ ^

AJ: * shuts mouth and doesn't mention name again *


	3. The Sleepover

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Author's note: I'm reallllyyyy sorry it took so long to get this part out. There is one more part. I have it written, its just a matter of typing it up.   
  


School Dayz Part 4- The Sleep over   
  


Sara looked up at her father with teary eyes. " Please daddy, just two friend, please? " She pleaded. 

He sighed, how could he deny such a cute face. " Alright, but leave Sam and his friends alone. " 

" Sam? " She asked, confused. 

" Yes, your brother is also having two friends over the same night. " He explained. 

" Really? " 

***   
  


Jessica banged on the door of the big mansion, and heard Caitlin come up behind her. 

" Hi! " 

Caitlin didn't answer. Suddenly the door whipped open and Sara stood there grinning like a maniac. 

" Guess what? " She cried. 

" What?! " Jessica shouted just as excited. 

" Sam invited AJ and Tiegen over for a sleep over too! " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah! " The two girls started jumping around as Sara led them into the house. Cailtin followed behind, laughing at them. 

The three girls ran inside and up the stairs. As they passed a portrait on the wall, Caitlin stopped and stared at it quizzically. She was sure she had seen that picture somewhere before. The other two girls yelled at her to hurry up. She ran to catch up, shaking away the weird feeling as she went. Sara threw open her bedroom door and strutted in proudly. Jessica came in behind her completely amazed. 

" Your room is bigger then the livin' room in my house! " She cried. 

Caitlin looked in and snorted, " My room is bigger. " 

They went in and sat on the huge double bed, it was big enough all three girls could sleep on it. They were laughing and playing games, when a funny thought struck Caitlin. For three boys, they were being awful quiet. 

" Wheres your brothers room? " She asked looking around the room. 

" Across the hall, why? "Sara asked. 

Caitlin put a finger to her lips and jumped off the bed. As she walked towards the door, it banged open and the three boys came running in with water guns. The girls ran away, trying to stay dry. AJ was chasing Caitlin, she stopped and turned around and dived at his feet. He couldn't stop in time and tripped over her. He landed on Sam, who squirted Sara, who tried to get out of the way and ended up on top of Tiegen. Everyone ended up on the floor except for Jessica, she stood in the middle of the room laughing at them all. Sam, Tiegen and AJ soaked her with the water guns. Sam's dad and mom came running into the room. 

" What is going on here? " He asked staring in at the group of kids. 

" Nothing daddy! " Sara and Sam both said at the same time. 

Their mother laughed, " looks like a war broke out here. " She commented. The two adults walked away whispering, " That girl with the braid looks awful familiar. " 

***   
  


The girls were getting into their pyjamas when Sam knocked on the door, " Do you guys, I mean girls, wanna watch a movie with us? " 

They all went downstairs and picked a movie. Then they all squished onto the huge couch. Sara sat on one end, Caitlin sat beside her, and AJ sat beside Caitlin. Tiegen sat between AJ and Sam, and Jessica practically sat on top of him because they were running out of room. By the end of the movie, they were all asleep except for Caitlin and Tiegen. They decided to stay downstairs on the couch the rest of the night. Caitlin went upstairs and brought down a few blankets, and they slept strait through the night. 

Caitlin was the first one up in the morning. She carefully crawled off the couch and wandered into the kitchen. Sara's mom and dad were sitting at the table. She was about to ask hem their names when Jessica and Sara came rushing into the kitchen, followed by the boys. She sighed, she was never going to get a chance to talk with them around. 

" My knees are sooooo sore! " Tiegen complained, he looked over at Jessica with a grin, " Your heavier then you look! " Jessica turned red with anger, " Watch it! " She growled. 

Sara's mom turned to them surprised, " What are you talking about? " 

Caitlin saw the perfect chance to get back for not being able to speak. " We all slept on the couch, there wasn't very much space, soooo, Jessica slept on top of Teigen. " She stated smugly. Tiegen and Jessica blushed with embarrassment. 

Sara's mom just laughed. " Don't worry, I won't tell! "   
  


Author's note: This is Sara here. I . . . we have taken over the author's note section. We think Bara is a cruel and unfair writer. So we're getting revenge. 

Bara: Mmmphhmmphhhphhmmm! * tied to a chair, mouth taped shut, tries to call for help * 

Sam: We shouldn't be fighting at all, my daddy said so. 

All other kids: Shut Up!   
  



	4. Families United

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


School Dayz Part 4 Families United   
  


Relena hung up the phone. They were finally all going to get together. It had been years since they had all seen each other. Caitlin came strolling into the room. 

" Guess what darling? We're having a reunion of all of daddies and my friends. I think they all have children about your age. " Relena announced happily. 

Caitlin looked up sharply. " But I wanna go to Jessica's this week-end! " 

" You'll just have to post-pone it. " Heero told her coming into the room. 

Caitlin knew better then to contradict her father. " Okay daddy. " 

" Where are we all going to meet? " Heero asked. 

" At the circus, Trowa said he saved a whole section for us, then we're all coming back here, for snacks. " Relena explained. 

Heero just nodded. 

***   
  


Caitlin tugged on her sweater again. She really didn't want to go. Meeting a bunch of people she didn't know, was not her idea of fun, but at least she got to go to the circus. As she walked along behind her mother and father, she heard someone call her father's name. 

" Heero! Long time no see! " A cheery voice called. 

" Hello Duo. " 

The two men began to walk towards the large circus tent, when two other people joined her mother. 

" Hi Relena! " A lady's voice shouted. 

" Hilde, Catherine! Its great to see you again! " 

Hilde turned to look at Caitlin. " That must be your daughter. Mine refuses to get out of the car. Why don't you see if you can get her out? " She suggested. 

She had nothing better to do, so she went to find this new girl. As she neared the car, she remembered Tiegen worked at this circus. Jessica would be so jealous if I saw him and she didn't, Caitlin thought giggling. When she got to the car, instead of knocking or something, she pulled open the door and was shocked to see Jessica sitting there reading. 

" Caitlin! What are you doing here! " She cried. 

" My parents made me come. " Caitlin explained the whole situation, and found out, Jessica's parents were friends with her parents. 

" So, do you wanna meet the other kids? " Jessica asked. 

" No, not really, you wanna look for Tiegen? " Caitlin countered. 

Jessica blushed bright red. " Don't tell my dad, I don't think he would be to happy. " 

The girls went running around the corner, and told their parents where they were going. Heero and the others were surprised to know the two girls were already good friends. Before the girls left, Jessica mentioned Tiegen's name. Catherine spoke up right away. 

" Tiegen is Trowa's adopted son, how do you two know him? " Catherine asked. 

Caitlin burst out laughing, and Jessica turned pink, which made Caitlin laugh harder." We go to school with him! " Caitlin laughed, " And Jessica has a crush on him! Ahahahahaha! " She almost fell over she was laughing so hard. 

Duo looked like he would explode, Hilde was suppressing a smile, and Catherine was laughing. Caitlin and Jessica ran around the side of the tent. Caitlin was still laughing and Jessica was so busy yelling at Caitlin for telling her secret, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She crashed into someone. 

" Hey! Watch where your . . . Tiegen! " She cried, sitting on the ground. 

Tiegen gave the girls a confused look. " Why are you guys here? " 

After they explained it to him, he told them AJ was over by the animal cages with Trowa, he was here with his parents for the reunion too. Trowa told them they would miss the show if they didn't go soon. So the four kids headed into the tent. When they got there they found Sara and Sam sitting in the bleachers. They all started talking excitedly. Their parents watched the kids with confusement, until Quatre and Dorothy explained it. They had all slept over at Sara ans Sam's last week, they had all been friends since the beginning of school. 

When they got back to Caitlin's all the kids played hide-n-seek. While playing, one of them heard Duo accidently mention the gundams. Soon all six of the kids were begging to know what their parents knew about the gundams, they had learned bits and pieces of information at school. 

Heero explained it all very bluntly, when the kids asked if they knew who the gundam pilots were. " We are.   
  


Author's note: Mmmmppphhhh! * calls for help again * 

Caitlin: Omea O Koroso 

Bara: * eyes widen in fear * 

Heero: Whats going on here, who did this? * unties Bara * 

Sara: * lowers head * I did Mr. Yuy 

Heero: * starts to discipline Sara * 

Quatre: What are you doing to my daughter? 

Heero & Quatre: * start to argue * 

Other pilots: * join in argument * 

Bara: * ignores fighting pilots * You people are going to hate me for saying this, but, thats the end. 

Jessica: Don't worry, there is a sequel to this story. 


End file.
